1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button mechanism, and more specifically, to a button mechanism with easy assembly and reworking capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A button of a laptop computer in the marketplace is often designed with an elastic arm structure connected to a structure component of a case in a heat melt manner, so that the button can be pressed and rebound back. For example, a mechanical design integrates a bezel and a button via an elastic structure disclosed in U.S. patent Publication No. 2009/0217719. However, if the button connected to the structure component in a heat melt manner needs to be replaced, such as appearance of the button being scratched in transportation or assembly, because the button cannot be detached directly, that is the button has no capability of reworking, the whole case with the structure component needs to be replaced. As a result, it causes waste in cost and inconvenience of assembly.